Hive
The Hive are an impossibly ancient race that battled humanity at the end of their Golden Age. They most prominently reside on the Moon, where they have burrowed deep within its lifeless core, carving out a kingdom for themselves. They have been silent and buried among many dark and terrible secrets, staying there for centuries while growing stronger. They serve as a reminder of the tremendous power that brought forth the Collapse. Biography and Morphology The Hive are an ancient, undead species that traverse the stars in ships that act like sarcophagi, which have kept them alive by some magical means for millennia. The Hive delve deep into a planetoid, unheeding of the damage they do in the process, crafting linked caverns and gothic-inspired columns. Their underground spaces are like a dungeon that has only recently been pulled up from too long underwater. The Hive are intended to evoke a feeling of "undead royalty,"GDC 2013 Panel; 36:00. Retrieved 13 Oct. 2013 and are a vaguely humanoid species with "dry, flaking skin encrusted with ancient armor." At least some Hive appear to have supernatural abilities, including the ability to hover or float and manipulate energy and electricity. Geography Hive are present on the Moon and have constructed a massive underground fortress humans call the Hellmouth. They can also be found in places in Old Russia, Earth, such as at the Skywatch, where they occasionally fight with the Fallen who also reside there. Hierarchy Hive may be categorized into several classes. Thrall Thralls are a basic class of Hive, brown in color and preferring melee attacks using their long fingers tipped with sharp claws and rush up close. They wear no armor other than ancient plates that appear to be encrusted into their bodies. They have no visible eyes and, in some places, their skin has rotted away to expose their bones. Knight Knights are large, armored Hive that wield enormous swords or large cannons that launch meteor-like attacks. Acolyte Acolytes are Hive foot soldiers and do the bulk of the combat. Formerly known as "Troopers," Acolytes appear to wear helmets with optical qualities and seem to lack the long fingers and sharp claws of their Thrall brethren, enabling them to wield energy- or plasma-based weapons. Wizard Wizards are regal, flying enemies that use ranged attacks. This class has elaborate ancient armor, wears a long, crumbling cloak, and appears to float in midair, using magic attacks against Guardians. Most of them have some sort of energy shields Ogre Ogres are massive Hive bosses that use powerful melee attacks and energy blasts to devastate their enemies. Shrieker Shriekers are a Hive class that closely resemble a Fallen Servitor with large armor plates protruding from it. The center is more of an energy-based "eye." It fires homing Void "missiles" in large sums. The name "Hive Shrieker" appeared briefly in a Destiny commercial. Hive Sects Currently, three sects within the Hive army exist. These include: The Hidden Swarm The Hidden Swarm is a sect located on the Moon, and are designated as the Hive's outermost line of defense. Their main defense points are the various temples and shrines scattered across the vast Hive fortress. Their signature color is red. Spawn of Crota The Spawn of Crota is a sect located on the Moon, and are the heralds of a dark future, led by a long-forgotten king. Crota and his legions seek to confiscate and control the Moon. Their signature color is yellow. Blood of Oryx The Blood of Oryx is a sect located on the Moon, and are believed to be the direct servants of the dark lord of the Hive. The name "Oryx" had appeared an overabundant amount of times in Hive rituals, warning the Guardians that it must not be ignored. Their signature color is purple. Hive Bosses The Hidden Swarm: * Kranox, the Graven * Gotra, Eir Spawn * Mormu, Xol Spawn * Vurok, Eir Spawn Spawn of Crota: * Phogoth, the Untamed * Siphon Witches * Swarm Princes ** Banuk, Ur Prince ** Dakoor, Yul Prince ** Garok, Xol Prince ** Merok, Eir Prince * Telthor, Unborn Blood of Oryx: * Sardok, Eye of Oryx Battle Tactics and Technology In battle, the Hive make use of ancient metallic armor, optical enhancements, and energy- or plasma-based weapons. Some Hive also use large, glowing, energy-based or energy-enhanced swords in battle. Some Hive additionally appear to have at least some abilities or powers similar to Guardian abilities, including the use of an energy-based melee attack and summoning electricity. Trivia *The Hive are inspired by the classic undead from fantasy fiction. Design themes for Hive include "mystery, darkness, evil, strength and militarism." Hive architecture generally is designed to have an "accentuated sense of scale, menace, and a hefty touch of the exotic without being too alien." * At the time of the ''Destiny'' reveal, Bungie had not yet named the species. As a result, until March 2013 these characters were publicly known only by the nickname "Space Zombies." Gallery 10_1_Hive_4_shot.jpg 10_1_Hive_5_shot.jpg Hive Render.png Fireteam.jpg Hive.png Hive_Three.gif|(Animated) Hive_Wizard.gif| (Animated) Hive_Knight.png Hive Trooper.jpg References cy:Hive es:Colmena ja:ハイヴ Category:Species